The room
by glowriana
Summary: Set after Zuko joins the GAang. Aang tells the others about a room which is haunted by a boy's ghost and they go and check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**

"Hey guys, come with me. I want to show you something." Aang said to his friends after they finished eating dinner in the Western Air Temple.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked.

"Just follow me." He got up and motioned for others to follow him. They all followed him.

Aang stopped in front of a room.

"This room was abandoned long before I was born. It was said to be haunted by a little boy who committed suicide. I wanted to check it out but I was afraid to go alone in there," he grinned sheepishly. "So, I want you to come with me."

Silence.....

"YOU WANT US TO GO IN A ROOM THAT IS HAUNTED FOR MORE THEN A HUNDRED YEARS!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, AANG!?" Sokka yelled at the 12 year old.

"Well if you don't want to go then fine. Just stop yelling. I'm sure somebody wants to go with me, right guys?" He looked at everyone.

"It's not that we don't want to go with you Aang, it's just that it's dangerous." Katara said in a motherly tone. Aang bowed his head in disappointment. After seeing his expression, Katara felt sad for him.

"But I guess if we stick together and don't touch anything, we can go." She added. Aang's eyes lit up and he grinned widely

"Then let's go!"

Before he could enter, Haru spoke up "May be I should stay here, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to bed."

"Me too." The Duke and Teo said in unision before going to their own rooms.

"And there is no way, I'm going in there!" Sokka piped in.

"Why? Scared that the boogieman will get you?" Toph smirked. Sokka cursed in his breath.

"Okay, so who's coming?" Aang asked.

"I am." Katara said.

"Me too, I've always been interested in paranormal stuff." Toph stated.

"Since when?"

"Shut up Sugerqueen."

"What about you, Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko shrugged.

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do then sleep. " He answered.

"Yes! Then let's go!"

_TO BE CONTINUED……………_

_

* * *

_

This was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

The more reviews I get the faster I update. And please tell if my grammer is alright 'cause english isn't my first language and I'm not that good at it.


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the room, Zuko felt something on his left arm. He quickly stepped back and tried to stay calm. He lit a fire in his hand to see more clearly in the dark room.

"Man, this is spooky." Aang said as he looked at the old room. The walls were covered in dirt and floor creaked.

Katara looked around the room to find something interesting instead she saw a bloody hand-print on one of the walls. She shrieked and ran towards Aang.

"Aang, let's get out of here before something happens." She told Aang.

"Don't worry Katara. What can possibly go wrong?" _BANG! _

They all turned to see that the door had suddenly closed by it self. Zuko quickly ran to open it but it was locked.

"The door is locked!!" He yelled.

"Twinkle toes! How many of us are in here?" She asked her voice was full of panic.

"Let's see, there's Zuko, me, Katara and you. That makes four of us." He replied.

"Then why do I feel the presence of FIVE people!?" She yelled.

"You what?" He was beginning to get scared. Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Aang, what's going on?" Katara asked as she clutched his arm.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll figure something out." He looked around for something useful when suddenly a light appeared. His eyes widened as he saw a small teen-age boy.

"AANG!!" Katara screamed when she saw the small boy step closer. She was very frightened. Her eyes watered. The boy raise his arms and a sudden gush of air came towards Aang. He quickly deflected it. But then he felt something hit him on his head and he fainted.

"AANG!!!" Katara screamed as she kneeled at his side, trying to wake him up. She looked up to see the boy's face inches away from her.

"_I'll get you." _He wisphered to her.

"Katara! Get away from there!!" Zuko yelled.

She tried to move but couldn't.

"I can't!" She yelled to him. Zuko quickly ran towards her but the boy quickly turned and raised his hand and a current of air came towards him. He was slammed against the wall.

Toph threw a rock at him but it went right threw boy turned towards Katara with an evil look. He walked towards her. Katara's heart was beating fast.

_What does he wants with me?_ She thought _is this the end?_

She closed her eyes tightly.

_TO BE CONTINUED………_

_

* * *

_I know this is a short chapter but they are easy to write. I just can't write long chapters :(

Please reveiw!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Zuko gritted his teeth when he saw the boy getting closer to Katara. He tried to move but saw that half of his arms were somehow _in_ the wall. He was starting to wonder that either the boy was also an earth bender or Toph wasn't on their side. He saw Katara shut her eyes and shield her head with her arms. The boy reached his hand out to touch Katara but before it could happen, the door opened and the boy disappeared.

"Hey, are you guys coming to slee--WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!?" Sokka yelled when he saw the positions of his friends. Katara was kneeled at Aang's side who was unconscious. Zuko's face was full of fear and Toph was in the standing near the wall and was shivering.

"I knew this room was trouble, but you had to come here didn't you?" He said as he ran towards his sister. Katara started to cry. Who wouldn't? Surely you would do the same if you saw a ghost standing right in front of you and suddenly disappear.

"Katara what happened? Why are you crying?" His voice was full of worry. Katara sobbed into his chest as he hugged her.

"What happened here? What happened to Aang? Why are you acting like you've seen a ghost?" He asked Zuko and Toph.

"Because we just did." Zuko said. "Come on guys this is not the time for making jokes."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Zuko stared at him.

"Tell me about it later." Sokka said. "Come on Katara, let's get you to bed. Hey Zuko, could you take Aang to his room?" and by that he left the room with a trembling Katara.

"I would if my hands weren't stuck in the wall. Toph, mind helping me?" He turned to where Toph was. He was surprised to see that she was shuddering, at first he thought that it might be because of the cold but the temperature was very high at the Western Air Temple. Then he realized that it wasn't the cold, it was fear. He wondered that even tough people had their fears.

"Toph?" He asked again. No reply.

"Toph!!" He yelled but not so loud.

"Oh—yeah-wh….what happened? She snapped out of her trance.

"A little help here" He gestured to his arms.

"Yeah sure" She earth bended his arms out of the wall. They quickly left the room before anything else could happen.

Zuko made his way back to his room. He lay on his bed trying to sleep. He had never believed in ghosts. He thought about Katara and how she reacted when that ghost-boy was in front of her. Her eyes were full of fear. To tell the truth, he was also scare, so very very scared. He felt like someone was walking in his room. He looked around and saw no one. _It's just my imagination, ghost don't exist. There is a logical explanation for everything even that ghost-boy. No need to be afraid_ He thought before falling to sleep.

* * *

This is was the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four guys! Sorry for the late update. I know that it has been years but to tell you the truth, I really didn't think that people were even reading this but then I read the reviews and so I'm going to update real quick now since I have most of the story already written. If you read this then please review.  
I don't own ATLA.

* * *

The next day they told the others what happen. Haru and Teo didnt believe it and they purposefully didn't tell the Duke. Katara refused to be alone. She was always accompanied by someone, she was still scared and Aang still hadn't woken up.

It was noon when Sokka called Zuko during his training session.  
"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Listen Zuko, can you watch Katara for a while? I have to go collect meat. I wouldve asked Haru but I don't trust that guy." Sokka moved a little and revealed a scared looking Katara behind her. Her eyes were all puffy and she looked so vulnerable at that moment.

"Are you sure? She doesn't trust me." Zuko said.

"She does" He replied and Zuko raised his eyebrow. "I convinced her, okay? Now please help me!"

He was almost begging. His sister was by his side since last night and he was sick of it. He left before Zuko could answer.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" He asked awkwardly.

Katara didn't reply but rubbed her arms and shrugged.

"Want to take a tour of the temple?" He asked. But then realized what he said.

_Of course she doesn't want to stupid! This temple is haunted._ He thought and as if on que, one of the wall of the temple, the one nearest to them, started shaking and cracking. Katara gasped and Zuko quickly grabbed her wrist and ran from that spot.

The wall fell within seconds of them running away. Everyone, exept Aang and Sokka, ran up to them.

"What happened here?" Teo asked.

Zuko turned his head towards Toph and asked "Are you responsible for this?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

Zuko just sighed and went towards the fountain to wash his face but as soon as he got there, he was surprised to see that the fountain was empty.

"Okay who did this?" He almost yelled.

"it was full before we came to you" Haru explained.

Zuko sighed again

"I'm going to my room, before it get destroyed too." He turned towards Katara and her asked her if she would come with him. She hesitated at first but than nodded her head and followed him.


End file.
